Segata Sanshiro
Segata Sanshiro is a character created by Sega to advertise the Sega Saturn. He appeared in the 44th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro, where he fought against Western action star Chuck Norris. History Segata Sanshiro was the Japanese mascot for the Sega Saturn. He was best known for appearing in commercials where he tries to force people to play the Sega Saturn using various comedic methods. When the Saturn transitioned to the Dreamcast, a commercial was made showing the supposed death of Segata, where he saved Sega from a missile exploding in their headquarters, but he has shown up in other media ever since. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background *His name and appearance refer to the genesis of Judo *In a previous life, was a motorcycle-riding cyborg superhero. *Lives alone in the mountains, always trains using a giant Sega Saturn *His theme song orders others to play Sega Saturn "until your fingers break" Feats & Stengths *Can outmatch an Olympic speed skater... barefoot *Able to duplicate himself and increase his size *Strong enough to punch falling cars and space shuttles into the air *Doesn't flinch when baseballs hit his chest at 90 mph *Can survive and speak in space, despite the lack of atmosphere Weaknesses *His explosive Judo throw does not work on the undead **When this failed, he becomes helpless and was overwhelmed by zombies *Although he greatly helped the Sega Saturn, he could not save it *Lost to Sonic the Hedgehog in a martial arts tournament Guts VS Nightmare The constellation Chuck and Segata formed at the end of the fight appears in the sky of Guts VS Nightmare. Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher In Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher, the ending of Chuck and Segata's fight was seen on the computer Sam was hacking, and a snapshot of the fight was on the inside of Snake's cardboard box. Naruto VS Ichigo In Naruto VS Ichigo, Segata and his opponent briefly stop their fight to look at Naruto's final attack against Ichigo before continuing their fight. Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate The constellation of Chuck and Segata returned briefly during Doctor Strange's and Doctor Fate's reality warping battle. Gallery File:Segata_Sanshiro_(Sprite).png|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Segata Sanshiro - Segata Sanshiro and Sakura Shinguji from Sakura Wars on a date.png|Segata Sanshiro and Sakura Shinguji from Sakura Wars on a date Segata Sanshiro - Segata Sanshiro making an almost endless amount of copies of himself... and still expecting people to play Sega Saturn.png|Segata Sanshiro making an almost endless amount of copies of himself Segata Sanshiro - Segata Sanshiro crashes a Sega Sound Concert.png|Segata Sanshiro crashes a Sega Sound Concert SegataSanshiro.jpg|Segata Sanshiro's cameo in issue 269 from the Sonic Archie comics series Trivia *Segata Sanshiro is the first Sega combatant to appear who is not from the Sonic the Hedgehog series, with the next two being Bayonetta and Mitsuru Kirijo. *Segata Sanshiro and his opponent are the first combatants to have not won or lost their fight, as it is implied they're still fighting. The second pair of fighters that neither won nor lost their fight were Deadpool and Pinkie Pie, as both ended their battle and started a friendship. **Segata is also the only Sega character who ends his DEATH BATTLE! without a conclusion. *Segata Sanshiro's sprite was slightly edited from Takuma Sakazaki's, from The King of Fighters series. *Segata Sanshiro is the third combatant to speak in another language other than English, after Mai Shiranui and Sol Badguy, and with the next three being Jotaro Kujo, Kenshiro and Akane Yashiro. Reference * Segata Sanshiro on Wikipedia Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Sega Characters Category:Mascots Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Shapeshifters Category:Gods Category:Parody characters Category:Human Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Reality warpers Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Martial Artists Category:Combatants with cameo appearances Category:Old Combatants Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Metahumans Category:Neutral Combatants